Good Life
by TarSauce
Summary: Brittany Pierce is an exchange student from London. Santana Lopez is a famous actress. They meet by chance in LA on New Year's Eve, and the New Year is a whirlwind of adventure and love for both of them. Brittana. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea for a story I had, and I haven't seen anything the same as this before, so I thought I'd give it a shot, basically, Santana is an actress, and Brittany is an exchange student from London spending a year studying in LA at UCLA. They meet on a night out, and it goes from there.**

**This is based on the song 'Good Life' by One Republic, I heard it when I was watching Rookie Blue, and after listening to the whole song, I think it suits the idea I had, and also helps to shape it. So please just give it a read, and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

Brittany S. Pierce ran into the living room, stumbling as she tried to pull on her heel, whilst simultaneously jumping up and down on the other leg. Quickly giving herself a once over in the mirror that her roommate had had installed in the living room of their shared apartment. The apartment itself was just a 10 minute walk from the beach, and a 15 minute walk to the campus of UCLA, which was were both Brittany, and her roommate Tina, were students.

Brittany was actually a foreign exchange student studying film. She had swapped with Tina's former roommate, who, whilst Brittany had come to LA to study, had gone over to England to study at Cambridge University. At 19 years old, Brittany only had one year in college left after this exchange year; after which she would go back to Cambridge for her last year, before getting her degree, and then she would be cut loose into the outside world.

"Tina, hurry up, the taxi is here" Brittany yelled whilst re-adjusting her bra and dress so that the dress stopped slipping and showing part of her bra. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror for the last time. She was wearing a light blue halter neck dress that clinched at the waist and then flowed down to mid-thigh. Paired with silver high heels and a silver clutch bag, with minimalistic make, her long blonde hair lightly curled, Brittany knew she looked good.

"I'm coming, sorry Britt, I lost my right shoe" Tina ran through the room, putting an earring in as she went.

"Where was it"? Brittany asked, after glancing down at Tina's feet and confirming that she did in fact, have both shoes on.

"In the cupboard under the sink in my bathroom" Tina stated, causing Brittany to burst out laughing, "I'm aware that it's random Brittany, I just have no idea how it got there" Tina mumbled, she was just so confused.

"Well, let's go, the cab's been waiting for over five minutes, he'll be charging us extra in a minute, especially as its New Year's eve, they always do" Brittany smoothed her dress down and flicked off the light as her and Tina exited the apartment.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"Santana, I still don't think you should go to 'Area', Paris Hilton is going to be there" Santana's publicist, and good friend Quinn Fabray urged the actress, "You need the good publicity, especially after the incident last month, you know, the one where you got arrested"

Quinn winced slightly as Santana glared at her. The very same glare the Latina had perfected in high school and used it to cut people down. It really was terrifying to be on the receiving end of it Quinn realised.

"Look, Quinn, I'm going to 'Area' and that's that. It's New Year's Eve, and as I can't be in Times Square, I'm going to go clubbing at my usual club" Santana scowled at Quinn once more, crossing her arms in defiance in the back of their limo.

"Santana, and as you're publicist, I'm saying you shouldn't. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging around with people who frequently use drugs, especially as you got arrested for using cocaine last month" Quinn said,

"Jesus Q"! Santana exclaimed, "I thought we weren't going to mention the incident any more, don't you think my reputations been tarnished already, no need to rub salt in the wound"

"I know, I'm sorry," Quinn apologised, knowing how sore the subject was for Santana. The whole incident being that Santana was caught using cocaine for the first time - (Santana had promised it was the first time, and as her friend, Quinn had believed her, because if Santana Lopez was one thing, she wasn't a liar) – and had been arrested, released after 24 hours without prosecution for a first time offence. However, the damage had been done, and despite the fact that other celebrities used drugs regularly, they hadn't been arrested, and she had been dropped from the new movie she was meant to start filming a week later. However, seeing as Santana Lopez was still a young, A-List actress in Hollywood, more famous than Lady Gaga, it wasn't long before the incident went away, but Quinn wasn't keen on anything that could remind people and ruin her clients – and friends' – career.

"I'm just saying, Puck said he was going to go to Chicago's tonight, Rachel is going to be there as well" Quinn finished,

"Oh I get it Q" Santana smirked, "You wanna go to Chicago's coz Rachel is going to be there, and you think there's a chance you're gonna get laid tonight"

"No, of course not" Quinn started, but it didn't stop the blush spreading across the blonde's cheeks,

"Fine Quinn, I get it, and I guess it would be nice to see Puckerman again," Santana reasoned, causing Quinn to sigh in relief, "But, if it sucks, we're getting the limo to Area"

"OK" Quinn smiled secretly; Santana wouldn't want to leave, not once she met up with Puck, Rachel and Sam.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

It was already 10.30pm by the time Brittany and Tina arrived at Chicago's, the club was packed solid, filled with drunk, sweaty dancers, but to Brittany it was perfect. An excuse to get drunk beyond belief and just dance, which was something she loved doing more than anything else in her life.

The club was dark, with strobe lights, beating music, and best of all, cheap drinks all night at a variety of bars around the massive dance floor and DJ booth. Brittany and Tina strode with purpose towards the bar nearest them, not having to wait long until they got served. Ordering 12 tequila shots and a order of lime segments, a Sex on The Beach fishbowl to share, as well as an Vodka and coke for Tina, and a Vodka lemon and lime for Brittany. They moved over to an empty booth in the corner, they toasted before doing a shot of tequila each and then sucking the juice out of a lime segment.

"Guess who"? A pair of hands suddenly appeared over Tina's eyes, and she turned around to be met with the face of her fiancé Mike Chang, a good looking dancer, whom Brittany had had several dance off's in clubs with at this point.

"Mike"! Tina exclaimed throwing her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, Brittany adverted her gaze as Tina stuck her tongue down the boy's throat. She sipped on her drink through the straw idly as she gazed around the room at all the people dancing.

"How's it going Britt"? Mike asked as he pulled away from Tina,

"Not too bad, you"? Brittany replied, smiling at the man. He had always been a good friend, ever since they had met when Brittany moved to LA 5 months ago, their friendship grew even more when he discovered her passions for dancing, and in doing so, then proceeded to drag her down to a local dance studio every Saturday morning to she could help him teach his class of children the newest hip-hop moves. Brittany wasn't going to complain, she may be here on scholarship, meaning that everything was paid for, but she still needed money to go out, especially on nights like tonight, and the job at the studio helped pay for it.

"Yeah, it's going good thanks, also, dance classes are cancelled next week, something about the studio floor being cleaned or something like that, I'm going to go and get some drinks" he quickly said, and disappeared off into the crows, leaving Brittany and Tina to demolish their own drinks, knowing that Mike would buy way too many shots for the three of them.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

It was half past 11, and Santana had been in the club for about an hour, and in that time, she was already slaughtered, due to the fact that she was very famous, and was given free drinks. But unusually, apart from being recognised by the bar staff, she wasn't being approached by any party-goers in the actual club, probably due to the fact that they were also very drunk.

Santana stood with Puck doing Sambuca shots, when she noticed her; the blonde woman in the centre of the dance floor dancing with an Asian man and woman. Even from this distance, Santana could see that the blonde was stunning, and, without having chance to change her mind or get nervous, Santana took a shot of liquid courage, and with one look at Quinn, who was currently sitting with Rachel giggling quietly in the corner, and then at the blonde, she was able to convey the message, and Quinn nodded at her. Her eye's reminding the actress not to get into trouble, and to be careful.

As the song changed from some song by Dev, and to Earthquake by Labyrinth and Tinie Tempah, Santana had made her way to the blonde, and slid up behind her, grabbing the slender hips with her hands, and then taking a step forward, so that she was pressing up against the blonde. The blonde paused for a second against her touch,

"Santana" Santana introduced herself, realising that the blonde was an drunk as she was, and wouldn't remember her name in the morning anyway, so no chance of selling her out to the paparazzi. The blonde took a quick glance at Santana, and then relaxed,

"Brittany" she smiled; and Santana's heart thumped rapidly before settling down as she looked into the blue eyes. after a second, Brittany turned back around, and they both started dancing again, grinding up against each other.

The dancing continued for 25 minutes, before the countdown to 2012 began.

"_10_"

Santana span Brittany around to face her once again, and suddenly, they stopped dancing, and just stared at each other.

"_9"_

Brittany blushed under the brunettes gaze, but still didn't break the eye contact.

"_8"_

Santana gently took Brittany's hand in her own.

"_7"_

They both took a step towards each other, their gazes still locked on each other.

"_6"_

Brittany moved her spare hand up to brush some hair out of her face, unconsciously looking down.

"_5"_

Santana moved her other free hand, gently pulling Brittany's face up to look into the blue eyes once again.

"_4"_

Brittany could feel her face moving closer to the other woman's, and surprisingly, she didn't want to pull away.

"_3"_

Santana moved her face closer to the blonde's, her heart was beating out of her chest, and knew she should pull away, this wasn't her any more, she didn't kiss random women in bars anymore. That had stopped - the one night stands had stopped after one went wrong, but she could feel a connection with this beautiful blonde.

"_2"_

They could feel each other's breath on their lips, yet still neither of them pulled away.

"_1"_

'Fuck it' Santana thought, and brought their lips together as the clock struck midnight. Both women's eye's subconsciously closed, and they leant even further into the kiss. Santana moved her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek, as Brittany took a step closer, moulding their bodies together, as Santana deepened the kiss. And like that it was over as Quinn and Rachel came over to Santana to sing Auld Lang Syne in celebration of the New Year, and Brittany was dragged away by Tina, but not before Brittany was able to press one of the dance school business cards into Santana's hand. As Brittany was dragged away by Tina and Mike, they shared one last look.

As Brittany disappeared from view, Santana looked down at the card in her hand and smiled she realised she would be able to see Brittany again. And as the three women toasted to the New Year, Santana thought that maybe, 2012, wouldn't be such a bad year after all.

**SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP**

**So, that's chapter 1 of Good Life, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it seems as though it could end, but it's only just started for our favourite couple, so please review, even leave a couple of ideas at the problems Santana's fame could bring, if they even get together that is, and I'll try and incorporate some of them into the story.**

**So thank you for reading, and please lemme know what you thought, it's really appreciated, and please keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Tara **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback of the first chapter, I'm actually really enjoying writing this story, and plan to update a lot more often than I usually do. That and there's no overtime at work so I need something to do lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, coz let's face it, Santana is amazing.**

**Chapter 2**

"Santana, you have to concentrate, get your head in it" Mercedes Jones yelled at Santana across the table. Santana rolled her eyes as the producer of her new movie yelled at her. They had had this conversation many times in the past few days, ever since New Year's Eve and Santana had met the blonde haired blue eyed beauty; she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but the beautiful blonde.

"Jeeze, can it wheezy," Santana retorted, "We've all read the script before, lay off"

"We start filming in three days Lopez, we need to be ready, and for the past couple of days, you seem to be everywhere but here" Mercedes sat up straighter looking at the Santana, a glare on her face that could rival that of the Latina.

"Yes your highness, look, I've been here when I've needed to be, which has pretty much been every day since November, I've spent the last three days here – all day I might add - having wardrobe fittings, script run through's and dress rehearsals, so I don't actually understand what your problem is" Santana glared back at the producer, she had been at this stupid studio every day since New Year's Eve, and she hadn't even had chance to go and find the mysterious blonde again.

"Alright, Santana, just go home, I don't want you here if you can't concentrate, just be back here tomorrow morning. 9am sharp". Mercedes gave up, watching as Santana left the room, her publicist Quinn following her, yelling at the brunette as they left.

Mercedes smirked as she got up from the table, dismissing everyone else for a break, as she walked to her office. Quinn came rushing in behind her, muttering apologies and promising that Santana would be here on time tomorrow, if it was the last thing she did.

"Don't sweat it Quinn, let her go sort out whatever it is that's bothering her, I know that look, she's met someone, and can't keep her mind off her, so, I say, give her a day to chill and do what she needs to do, it benefits me, I don't want to have to put up with her annoying ass" Mercedes just grinned as Quinn stared open mouthed at her. Despite the fact that Mercedes and Quinn were friends out of work, they remained strictly professional whilst working together. "Go tell her to get her shit together, and I'll see you two tomorrow"

Mercedes watched Quinn walk away once again, and smiled to herself, truth be told, she liked working with the feisty Latina. Too often stars came in and grovelled at her feet, not wanting to mess up their chance, so working with Santana was something new. Sure, she was kind of a diva, but hey, Mercedes saw quite a lot of them, but Santana was feisty, not afraid to call her out, and often started arguments. But Mercedes enjoyed it, she knew they both didn't take the insults the wrong way, and there was always a sparkle in the young starlet's eyes as they insulted each other. Mercedes turned to the paper work on her desk, thinking once more about Santana, and maybe, if the circumstances changed, they'd wind up as good friends. But for now, Mercedes was Santana's boss, and they were professionals, they had to act like it.

**SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP**

Santana stood in front of a small dance studio in LA, ignoring all the double takes people did as they walked past her. Even in her disguise she was recognisable she mused. After having left the studios, she went home with Quinn, who kept bitching at her for winding up Mercedes, before getting changed and getting into her Audi TT, and driving over to the address on the card Brittany had given her three nights before.

Now, looking up at the building, wearing some bright blue skinny jeans rolled up to just above her ankles. A pair of black and white Vans, and stripy T-shirt with some design on it, and, with her aviator sunglasses and a trilby hat perched on her head; Santana was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. What if Brittany didn't remember her? She was slightly drunk. What if Brittany did recognise her, but after finding out who she was in the light, in different circumstances, realised that she didn't want anything to do with the Latina, and then sold her story to the press.

Shaking her head to rid these thoughts, Santana gave herself a pep talk as she walked over the road, and towards the door of the dance studio. _'Come on, you're Santana Lopez, Emmy and Golden Globe winner, with 6 box office movie number ones, you used to use them and lose them in high school, girls wanted you and guys wanted to be you, I think you can handle talking to a girl. Yeah, but not only a girl'_ the other part of her brain said, _'the most stunning, sexy girl I've ever seen in my life'._

By the time her inner thoughts had voiced themselves, Santana had reached the door of the dance studio, and taking another deep breath, she pushed them open and made her way over to the reception.

"Uhm, hi" Santana started awkwardly as she removed her sunglasses; whilst trying to get the attention of the brunette man sitting behind the desk. He wore a white shirt with a grey waistcoat, and had perfectly quaffed hair.

"Hi, welcome to... Oh my god" The man looked up, and Santana saw that he was only 19 or 20, "You're Santana Lopez"

"Shhhhh" Santana quickly put a finger over his lips to keep him quiet, causing the man to cross his eyes and look down at the finger then look back up at her, "I don't need to be ambushed by crazy fans right now, so I'm going to remove my finger, please remain calm" the man nodded and satisfied, Santana pulled her finger away with a smirk.

"Wow" the man whispered, "I can't believe you're standing there"

"Well, obviously I am, and listen I need your help, uhmm..." Santana trailed off realising she didn't know the mans name. She realised she was slightly rude at the beginning of the sentence, and she was used to dealing with star struck fans, but today, she had business to attend to, _'sexy blonde business'_ she smirked to herself.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" he replied, "What can I help you with"? A thought suddenly seemed to strike him, "Have you seen my dress design on my website"? He gasped. If he wasn't gay, Santana thought to herself - though slightly amused by the man in front of her - I'll eat my hat.

"No, listen, I need to know, does a Brittany work here"? Santana leaned over the counter, smiling at Kurt who was now in the process of calming down,

"Brittany Pierce"? Kurt asked,

"I don't know her last name, so I can't be of much help there" Santana shrugged at Kurt,

"May I ask as to why you are inquire about her"?

"I met her the other night in a bar, and I didn't get her number, if this is the Brittany, she gave me this dance school's card, and I really want to get hold of her, she forgot, her um, wallet thing" Santana grappled for an excuse, she couldn't exactly say that she danced with the most amazing girl she'd ever met, and if she didn't get to know her she'd quite possibly die.

"You're the brunette from the bar" Kurt exclaimed under his breath, his heart beating out of his chest for his friend, imagine her face when she found out she had danced with Santana Lopez. Brittany had told Kurt about it the very next day, although she couldn't remember the name of the girl she had been dancing with, she said she knew she'd recognise her if she saw her. "Brittany isn't here today I'm afraid, could I take a message for her"? he asked kindly, seeing the dejected look on Santana's face when he informed her that Brittany wasn't here.

"Uhm, no, it's ok, do you know when she'll be here again"? Santana asked,

"Not for another two weeks, her classes this Saturday are cancelled, the floor's being redone I believe" Kurt said,

"OK, I'll try next Saturday then, thanks Kurt" Santana smiled lamely at Kurt, and then grabbed her sunglasses, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to watch her go looking so forlorn.

"Wait" he shouted to her, causing Santana to stop mid walk, and turn back to the reception counter, "Look, I shouldn't be doing this, but, uhm, if you were to somehow peek over the counter and see this list of staff addresses I have here whilst I go to the cupboard over there, then that wouldn't be my fault would it"

"Of course not" Santana couldn't believe her luck, as Kurt turned away and Santana quickly looked at all the pieces of paper stuck up on the inside of the counter, 'Brittany, Brittany, Britt... ah' Santana found it and quickly pulled out a pen from her pocket and scribbled it on her palm.

"So, Kurt" Santana started, causing Kurt to turn around, "uhm, what was that website of yours, I may have a look to repay you for um, checking the cupboard for me" Santana winked at Kurt, her statement causing Kurt to open his mouth into, what Santana thought, a creepy, yet overjoyed smile,

"Really"? Kurt gasped, "You'd actually have a look at my designs"?

"Yeah of course," Santana smiled, this was the part of the fame she loved, being able to make others' dreams come true, so you have a piece of paper you can write the website down on"?

"Even better, here take my business card" Santana looked down at the card Kurt had thrust into her hand; -She'd had a lot of cards thrust at her in the past few days she mused, giggling to herself – 'K. Hummel Boutique – all your dress needs' with a phone number and an address printed underneath in smaller letters.

"Thanks a lot Kurt, I owe ya one" Santana smiled genuinely at the man, he seemed like a really sweet guy,

"You're welcome, anytime Miss Lopez" Kurt called after her as she turned and departed the studio's, Brittany's address freshly printed on her hand.

BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL

"Brittany, I'm going to Mike's for the evening, we're ordering pizza and watching Bridesmaids on DVD" Tina approached her roommate, who was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, reading over her notes from her morning class, "Do you fancy joining us"? Tina offered kindly, knowing that Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine were going out tonight, and Artie and his girlfriend Andi were out of town at some movie convention thing.

"No, thanks for the offer though Tina, I'm going to do a bit of studying, cook dinner, and then watch the One Tree Hill marathon on the WB, or whatever it's called now" Brittany smiled at her roommate,

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to cook Britt, do you remember what happened last time"? Tina grimaced slightly as she remembered the smoke and the fire fighters, although, the fire fighters weren't necessarily a bad thing,

"It's fine, I'm going to make stir fry, you know that's the only thing I can actually make on my own, I could make it in my sleep" Brittany chuckled as Tina agreed, and then gave her a hug before bidding her farewell and then walking out of the apartment.

Brittany settled down on her stool again, looking at the book of notes in front of her with interest, she had to film a music video for her new project due at the end of the year, and although she had 4 months, she didn't know what she was going to do, and she knew she'd get more assignments to do before then. after half an hour of carefully adding notes to her already written notes, she decided it was dinner time, and pulled the ingredients out of the cupboard and the fridge before deciding to get changed seeing as she was going to be home alone for the night.

Fifteen minutes later Brittany had changed into a loose fitting white t-shirt, a pair of girl boxers, and a pair of fluffy boot like slippers. Having turned the stereo on, her cd player was blaring out music as she danced around the kitchen, occasionally mixing the ingredients in the wok. All off a sudden Earthquake came on, and her mind was jolted back to a brunette she had thought about quite a lot in three days, it probably wasn't healthy the amount of time she spent picturing those brown eyes. She stood in the kitchen letting the beat of the music pull her back to three nights ago, reimagining dancing with the beautiful brunette once again.

The song finally changed and Brittany was pulled back to reality, going back to her cooking. She turned the music up and was dancing round the kitchen and singing at the top of her lungs to Cash Cash. "My heart got lost in your sheets, I can't walk away coz I can't get enough, I'm just a tied down bruised up victim of love" Brittany moved around the kitchen gracefully with her eyes closed, dancing in a weird circle, singing into the wooden spoon she was using to mix her dinner, she was just singing the next line when she heard a chuckle coming from the door. Quickly ripping her eyes open, she sees a brunette standing in her open doorway. Not just any brunette though, the brunette from the bar, and it was Santana Lopez. Brittany couldn't speak, she could only stare.

"Sorry, the door was open" Santana quickly apologised, taking a step into the room,

"Uh, yeah, my roommate tends to not remember to close it properly when she goes out" Brittany quickly shakes her head, willing herself to get with it, and quickly walks over to the door, pushing it shut all the way.

"I'm Santana Lopez" Santana takes a step towards Brittany as Brittany moves back to her original position, not entirely sure what to say,

"Um, Brittany Pierce" Brittany finally manages to get out,

"Tell me Brittany Pierce, do you usually kiss women at bars, and then not even give them your phone number, but instead leave a dance studio business card, and then allow said woman to try and decipher the clue to find you"? Santana laughed, trying to ease the tension,

"No I don't" Brittany laughed, relaxing slightly, "But if I did, I'm sure they wouldn't turn out to be famous movie stars"

"True, that doesn't happen often, but tell me also Brittany Pierce, do you also make it a habit to stand in front of famous movie stars in your underwear, however incredibly sexy you look right now" Santana giggled as Brittany's eyes opened wide in realisation,

"I have no trousers on" Brittany realised, "One second" and with that Brittany dashed off down a corridor, to what Santana could assume was her bedroom,

'She's so British, no American says trousers,' Santana thought, laughing slightly, 'No shit Santana' the other voice said, 'Did you not notice the accent' it scoffed,

"Hey," Santana scolded, looking up, as though she could see into her brain, "I'm not exactly gonna decipher her accent when she's standing their half naked" Santana reasoned, before realising that she was talking to herself, and then shut up before Brittany could hear her.

"I'm back" Brittany smiled walking back into the room, "Uhm, can I ask why you're here"?

"Well, the other day, I kissed an amazing girl in a bar, and I can't seem to get my mind off her" Santana said sincerely, taking a step closer to the blonde,

"Yeah, well you'd better go and find her then" Brittany teased, "Well, if it's any consolation, the blonde can't keep her mind off the brunette she met either"

"That's good to know, because I'd really like to get to know you Brittany, and for you to get to know me, the real me, not the TV star me that is" Santana said, suddenly feeling vulnerable, which wasn't how she usually felt. She was loud, and brash, and used her sex appeal to get someone to like her, but with Brittany it was different, she actually wanted to get to know the blonde.

"Just so you know Santana, when I met you, I didn't even realise it was you, I was slightly drunk" Brittany blushed, "All I know is that I danced with an amazing woman, who I wanted to get to know"

"Well, here I am" Santana smiled,

"Speaking of which, how did you find out where I lived"? Brittany asked, it finally catching up with her, that Santana Lopez was standing in her doorway and she didn't know how she got there.

"Well, I may have visited your dance studio, and I may have asked Kurt who you were, and he may have moved over to a cupboard whilst I stole a look at the staff address slip" Santana smirked, feeling quite proud of her accomplishment.

"Kurt eh"? Brittany smirked, "I'll be having words with him about giving my address to strangers"

"Well, he made me get here didn't he"? Santana said, "And Brittany, your food is burning" she said pointing behind the blonde to the pan that was now oozing out black smoke,

"Ah shit" Brittany swore, running over to the pan and pulled it off the heat, before turning the heat off, Santana walked over and stood behind the blonde peering over her shoulder, not noticing the blonde tensing beside her, "Well, that's ruined" Brittany sighed, "At least there are no firemen this time"

"Huh"?

"Never mind, but seeing as we never actually went on a date, would you like to stay for dinner Santana Lopez, it looks as though I'll be ordering in, but I have wine, and a One Tree Hill marathon on the WB or whatever it is now"? Brittany rambled, extremely nervous at the thought of the beautiful brunette rejecting her,

"The CW" Santana answered, "It's the CW now, but Britt, I would be honoured to stay and have dinner with you, but I get to pick the take-out though and you have to tell me the story about the firemen"! Santana laughed, as they both visibly relaxed as they got more comfortable around one another.

"OK, I'll go get the takeout menus" Brittany said, "Wine"?

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"So you had to get the firemen to come and put the fire in the kitchen out, because of a bowl of soup" Santana laughed, snorting the wine she had just taken a sip off as tears streamed down her face,

"Yeah, they said I was the only person they knew who had ever managed to set a pan of tomato soup on fire" Brittany managed to gasp out between giggles, usually she hated the story being told, but Santana's reaction was priceless, they couldn't stop laughing.

Santana had ordered Chinese, and Brittany had paid, despite Santana wanted to, ("I asked you on the date, therefore I pay" Brittany had argued) and after getting the food and a glass of wine each, they had settles at the breakfast bar and eaten whilst talking. They were now settled on the sofa, with Brittany sitting cross-legged in the middle, with Santana sitting sideways on her left, her legs happily resting in the blonde's lap. The One Tree Hill marathon was playing away on the TV, but it had long since been abandoned as the two women sat and talked.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard, and I once did a movie with Drake and Josh" Santana laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, at least I'll be able to tell the grandchildren"

"That's true" Santana said, "so, tell me more about you Brittany"

"Well, I was born in London, well, just outside London, and me and my family lived in Hammersmith for ten years before we moved to Brighton, which is on the coast, and then after I'd finished my A-levels at school, I applied to do film at University, and I got into Cambridge, so this is my third year, I'm here until September and then I'm going back to Cambridge for my last year"

"Wow, that's amazing Britt" Santana smiled, and before she could help herself, she'd moved over further, and placed her lips on Brittany's, it was only a quick kiss, but it ignited a warm glow in her stomach, even more so when Brittany moved in once more and captured her lips again, kissing her more deeply.

"I don't want this to end" Brittany admitted as she pulled away finally,

"Well, there's still another 4 hours of the One Tree Hill Marathon left, it doesn't have to be over does it" Santana replied cheekily. She moved around and laid down on Brittany, and they settled down to watch the marathon, both content with the silence.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

**Well, that's the second chapter guys. I hope that you've enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it; I'm on a role today, over 8 pages on Microsoft Word. Once again thank you for your kind reviews, and please keep an eye out for the next chapter. **

**Tara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers for all of their wonderful reviews for the previous chapter, I'm really enjoying this story, and I've planned out what's going to happen in each chapter, and it's going to be about 13 chapters long plus an epilogue, so sit tight and prepare for some drama, and quite a lot of interesting moments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or South of Nowhere.**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany opened her eyes as sunlight comes in through the windows of the apartment and it takes her a moment to realise that she isn't in her own bed. She's in her own apartment, she realises that in her sleep induced haze of confusion. She's on the sofa, and there's someone warm lying on top of her, dark hair mixed in with her own, and someone else's legs entwined with her own. The person on top of her is snoring slightly as their face is pressed into her own chest. Suddenly the events of the previous night recollects in her brain, Brittany stifles a smile that as she remembers that its Santana lying on top of her, the same Santana that she had spent the night with last night, just watching TV, having some food and having a great time, just being around her.

Quite content with their positioning, and judging by the light in the room that it is still early, Brittany snuggles back down further into the cushions on the sofa, moving her left hand from where it is dangling off the sofa and moves it up to rest on Santana's hip, content enough to simply close her eyes and go back to sleep for a few hours.

BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL

The front door slamming awoke Santana from her sleep. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, Santana saw the blonde hair, the silent, relaxed face, felt the skin against her thighs, and then she heard the footsteps in the kitchen, which she could see from where she was laying, due to the apartments open plan layout.

She sat herself up, careful not to wake the slumbering blonde under her, she moved to the side, so she was completely off the blonde, she saw the young Asian woman in the kitchen, just looking at her with a glass in her hand. Upon seeing Santana, Tina dropped the glass.

"Hi" Santana stated simply,

"Arghhhh" Tina screamed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as the realisation that her favourite actress was sitting on her sofa.

The scream caused Brittany to wake up with a start and fall off the sofa in shock, Santana automatically moved down to the floor to help Brittany up, and Tina's second realisation of the morning was that her friend was lying on the floor in pain, as she had hit her head.

"Britt, are you OK"? Tina ran forwards, helping Santana pick the blonde up off the floor.

"Yeah, I always wake up to screaming and falling on the floor" Brittany replied sarcastically as the two women helped pull her up off the floor, as Santana and Tina sat down either side of Brittany as she was sitting on the sofa. As she looked around the apartment as Brittany caught her breath from the shock, Santana noticed a clock on the wall, which read 9:25am

"Ho- shit" Santana jumped up quickly, "Is that the time"?

"No, that clock's about 15 minutes fast" Brittany pointed out, ignoring the fact that ever since Tina had sat down, she hadn't stopped staring at Santana,

"Oh, that's a relief, I have to be at the studios at 10am, do you mind if I have a shower, then I can go straight to the studios" Santana asked, smiling at Brittany,

"Yes, that's fine, you can use my bathroom, second door on the left, there's clean towels on the towel rail in there as well" Brittany smiled, "Feel free to borrow some of my clothes as well,"

"Is that your way of guaranteeing that you'll see me again"? Santana asked with a smirk,

"Will it work"? Brittany asked, getting up off the sofa, and placing her hand seductively on Santana's hip,

"Oh, I think so" Santana winked, and then turned around and walked down the corridor, her hips swaying, causing heat to pit in the depths of Brittany's stomach. In her little flirting session with Santana, Brittany had completely forgot about her roommate sitting on the sofa behind her.

"What the hell is happening here"? Tina gasped out, grinning at Brittany,

"Uh, oh yeah, Santana slept around last night" Brittany breathed out, and walked into the kitchen quickly, with Tina close on her heels.

"Santana, since when are you on first name basis with Santana Lopez"? Tina gushed, running around in front of Brittany, "And I'm not going to let you move until I hear everything"

"Really, Tina, are you going to do this now"?

"Yes, so spill it missy, how did this happen; and why was I not told sooner" Tina begged,

"Well, when we went out the other night, for New Year's Eve, I ended up dancing with this woman, and we kissed as midnight came around, but before I could give her my number or anything; we'd both been dragged away from each other. I did however manage to give her the dance studio's card. The next thing I know, last night she turned up on the doorstep, we had food, watched One Tree Hill and fell asleep" Brittany elaborated,

"So you didn't sleep with her"? Tina pushed,

"No, we just slept," Brittany nodded, moving around Tina to the coffee machine, turning it on and then getting two mugs out of the cupboard. Tina nodded, and after informing Brittany that she herself was going to shower before going to work. After the coffee machine was done, Brittany poured herself out a mug, and then sat down at the breakfast bar sipping the coffee and flicking through the paper that Tina had brought in with her.

"Thanks for that Britt, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some clothes" Santana motioned to her body as she walked over to the seated blonde, Brittany looked up, noticing that the other woman was wearing her red skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black waistcoat, she'd also put her black vans back on.

"No that's fine," Brittany managed to get out, her mouth suddenly gone very dry at the sight of Santana in her clothes, "Uhm, there's coffee in the pot if you'd like some,"

"I'd love some, but unfortunately I have to go if I want to make it to the studio's in time, and Quinn probably is going to kill me anyway for going AWOL last night," Santana grimaced,

"Quinn"? Brittany asked curiously, not understanding the jealousy in her stomach,

"Oh, my personal assistant, and one of my best friends," Santana explained, "but, thank you so much for dinner last night, and for the whole night in general, I had a wonderful time, it's been a while since I've had a night in," Santana said, making her way to the front door, Brittany following her.

"You're very welcome," Brittany replied, "I had a wonderful time as well"

"Well, thank you Brittany," Santana said again, giving Brittany a tight hug, inhaling the scent of the younger woman's raspberry shampoo, "I'll text you, and we'll have to do it again sometime" Santana smiled, knowing that she finally had the blonde's number after swapping them the previous night,

"Definitely, maybe we could go out for coffee" Brittany suggested shyly,

"Sounds good, see ya later Britt" Santana grinned, and left the apartment; Brittany shut the door behind her, and then leant against it. '_What just happened to my life_'? she thought, when her phone buzzed on the counter, she moved over to it, and picked it up, grinning as she saw the message.

'_I had an amazing night last night Britt, miss you already – San x'_

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"Santana, where the hell have you been"! Quinn yelled at Santana as the brunette arrived at Hollywood Studios, Santana rolled her eyes as she got out of her car.

"It's none of your god damn business Quinn" Santana replied, locking her car and walking with Quinn towards the door, "It's nice to see you too by the way Quinn, you do look lovely, that shirt really complements your eyes" Santana smiled at the confused expression on Quinn's face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana"? Quinn asked, and although it was a teasing statement, Quinn was being deadly serious.

"I just can't be in a good mood"? Santana laughed, hoisting her bag back up onto her shoulder as they both walked into the building.

"Not when it's you Santana no, who's the girl, and how many times did you get laid last night"? Quinn asked, realising what happened last night,

"There is no girl" Santana laughed, and Quinn just gave her a look, and raised her eyebrow, "OK fine, there is a girl, she's amazing Quinn, she's 19, so only four years younger than me, but she's a student at UCLA, film student, and she's from England" Santana blurted out,

"So, how many times did you two get sheet action last night then"? Quinn nudged her friend,

"We didn't, honestly, we just talked, and had dinner and watched some TV, we just hung out" Santana confided in her friend, Quinn stopped walking for a second, causing Santana to stop just a foot in front of her, and then turn to the girl behind her.

"You actually really like this girl, don't you Santana" Quinn said softly, causing Santana to blush, and then nod, before ducking her head and grinning,

"I do" Santana smiled,

"Well then, don't screw it up" Quinn grinned, as they carried on walking, Quinn linking her arms through Santana's.

"Speaking of screwing things up, how are things going with you and the hobbit"?

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"Hey guys" Brittany grinned as she bounded up to two of her fellow film studies students, Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies, who were, incidentally a couple. The three had become really good friends over the past few months since Brittany had started UCLA. Ashley was a brunette, extremely attractive girl, with a pink fringe, and a wardrobe of skimpy skirts. She was the daughter of rock star Raife Davies, and had a fiercely independent attitude, but she was a complete softy around Spencer. Spencer was all American good girl; blonde haired and blue eyes, comes from a good catholic family and was the apple of their eye. She was a lot more serious about the course than Ashley was, but Ashley was more interested in music, but due to her wealth, meant that she could learn about producing videos.

"Hey Britt" Spencer smiled, "How was your New Year's Eve"?

"It was amazing, how was yours"? Brittany replied, as she sat down and dropped her folder on the picnic bench and sat down opposite her two friends.

"It was alright, mum and dad went out so Ash and I had the house to ourselves" Spencer smiled, blushing as Ashley waggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend,

"Did you tell your mum and dad about Ashley yet"? Brittany asked, knowing that she herself was extremely lucky to have supportive parents who didn't care if she was gay or not, not everyone had it so lucky. Ashley's mum just ignored it, and well, Paula Carlin was a catholic, and so it probably wasn't going to go well.

"I did, on New Year's Day" Spencer shrugged,

"How did it go"? Brittany was dying to know what had happened, mainly because she really cared about the other blonde, and her girlfriend, and didn't want to see them hurt,

"Well, Paula basically told us we were going to hell, asked for the potatoes, and then ignored us for the rest of the day" Ashley cut in, as Spencer ducked her head,

"Yeah, but she talked to me yesterday, she wants me to see a councillor, who specialises in making people straight" Spencer groaned, "Luckily dad was able to talk her out of that one, he loves me, and he supports me 100%, not to mention that I'm convinced he loves Ash," Spencer teased, cheering up at the thought of her girlfriend,

"Well, I can't help it that you have a totally hot girlfriend" Ashley grinned, she was such a big head,

"No I can't" Spencer smiled dopily as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend,

"Guys, I'm still here" Brittany said awkwardly, watching as Spencer pulled away from Ashley, much to the brunette's dismay, "And I kinda have to talk to you about something,"

"What's up Britt"? Ashley asked, going serious at Brittany's confession,

"I met someone on New Year's Eve, and I totally like her," Brittany gushed out, thinking of the gorgeous Latina she had woken up entwined with,

"So, does she like you"? Spencer asked attentively,

"I think so, I mean, she totally came looking for me yesterday and ended up at my apartment, we had dinner and fell asleep and she left this morning to go to work" Brittany confided in Spencer and Ashley,

"So, if you like her; and she like's you"? Ashley cautiously said, "I don't really understand what the problem is"

"That's just the thing" Brittany groaned in frustration, "I don't know if we'd be able to be together, regardless of whether we like each other or not"

"I'm really not following" Spencer said, Ashley nodding in agreement,

"She's famous, so I don't know how it would work" Brittany admitted,

"What, like, um, TV show famous, I mean, it's not like your dating Jennifer Anniston or, um, Santana Lopez right" Ashley laughed, not noticing Brittany freeze up, but Spencer did.

"Hey Ash babe, can you run and grab me a soda please, I was just going to ask Britt about the assessment we have, and you already know what you're doing" Spencer smiled,

"Sure thing, Britt, do you want anything"? Ashley asked, jumping up off the bench, nodding as Brittany declined her offer, bending down and kissing her girlfriend sweetly on the cheek before heading towards the cafe door.

"So spill it Britt, I saw the look on your face, you're dating Santana Lopez"? Spencer leant over the table, her hands grasping Brittany's in support,

"I don't know, we've kissed a couple of times, but we're not dating, but I want to though, really want to, but she's a movie star, what would she see in me" Brittany cried, tears welling up in her eyes, after the amazing night and morning they'd had, she'd forgotten about Santana's fame, and forgotten about paparazzi and everything else that would inhibit their relationship.

"Brittany, you are amazing, Santana would be a fool to turn you down, and let me just say, everything will work out as its supposed to, I promise, now, as soon as Ashley gets back, we better head to class, our lectures start in 10 minutes" Spencer smiled, giving Brittany's hands a squeeze"

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

Quinn was walking along a corridor in the Hollywood Studio's CEO offices, when she felt herself bump into someone, looking up she was met with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Rachel"? Quinn questioned, "What are you doing here"?

"Uh, Mercedes Jones wanted to see me about a possible role as Elphaba in the new season on Wicked on Broadway," Rachel grinned,

"Broadway? As in New York Broadway"? Quinn once again questioned, her heart visibly deflating at the thought of Rachel getting the part and moving to the other side of the country.

"Yes Quinn, as to my knowledge, that is the only Broadway in America" Rachel laughed, not understanding why Quinn was asking these questions. The two had always been more colleagues then friends, even when they were at school together, which is how they all knew Santana as Puck as well, they'd all been in Glee Club together, but since leaving, they had lost contact, but met up again in a bar when Rachel had been singing 5 years after their senior year. Apparently the search for stardom had not gone as Rachel had planned, but Quinn had given her Mercedes' number, and Mercedes was now responsible for the pathway to Rachel's career, after appointing Harriet Taylor as her publicist, Rachel's career had skyrocketed after being cast as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz.

"I guess you are right" Quinn smiled at the small diva, "Well, congratulations Rachel"

"Thank you Quinn, and congratulations for you and Santana as well for the movie, I hear it's going to be fantastic" Rachel smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm having lunch with a friend, and I don't want to keep her waiting" Rachel grinned up at Quinn, before walking past the blonde,

"Rachel" Quinn turned around as she watched Rachel walk away from her, "Uhm, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night, there's this fantastic little diner on 23rd_, Barnaby's_, I hear it sells amazing vegan food" Quinn blurted out,

"Are you asking me on a date Quinn"? Rachel asked, visibly shocked,

"Yeeahhh" Quinn dragged the word out, one hand coming up to the back of her neck, obviously uncomfortable,

"Then I'd love to, meet you at 7pm" Rachel smiled as Quinn nodded, and then turned to walk away, the smile never leaving her face.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

Brittany looked around as her phone went off in her lecture, making sure no one heard, she tried not to make it obvious as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, she saw she had two texts, the first one being from Kurt,

'_OK, so Santana Lopez obviously showed up at your apartment last night, I want all the details. Call me when you finish your lectures x' _

Brittany smiled, texting Kurt back to tell him she would tell him what happened later, and then she checked the other, Brittany's heart fluttering as she read that the text was from Santana.

'_I_ _really did have a great time last night Brittany, want to get coffee tomorrow? Xx'_

'_I'd love to, where and what time?' _Brittany texted back, and to her surprise, she got a reply almost instantly,

'_Starbucks on 45th sound ok, 2pm? Xx'_

'_Perfect, see you then xxx'_

Brittany put her phone away with a smile. Santana did like her, and wanted to meet up.

Brittany S. Pierce had a date with Santana Lopez tomorrow.

Wow.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

**So that's chapter 3, next chapter, coffee, and Santana takes Brittany on a date, also, Quinn and Rachel get dinner. So it's going to be quite a fluffy chapter, but it isn't going to stay like this, there will be drama coming up in chapter 6, so please keep reading, and hopefully we'll get there.**

**Tara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I do have an excuse though, I worked 8 days straight, and one of those days was a 12 hour shift, so I haven't had time, because when I haven't been working I've been catching up with sleep.**

**But this is the next chapter, and also, what do you think about me introducing Ashley and Spencer from South of Nowhere? I just absolutely adore both characters, and at the end of season 3, Spencer went to do film at UCLA, so it just sort of ties in with the whole storyline I have going on here.**

**Also, my basis of knowledge on the places in this chapter (basically the museum) are from Google, seeing as I live just above London, in England, and I've never visited America, much less LA, the furthest from England I've been is Italy or Switzerland, but I don't know which one is further and I can't be bothered to look at a map, so please forgive any mistakes.**

**(Also, I saw New Year's Eve the other day, and I am now totally in love with Sofia Vergara, and I am now in love with Modern Family)**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel was standing in front of her mirror applying her last layer of lip gloss. Smoothing down the red dress she was wearing, she turned sideways, making sure her six inch heels looked alright with her outfit. Then the doorbell rang.

Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed her clutch bag off her bed, and she closed the bedroom door after she turned off the light as she left the room. She made her way down the stairs, trying to contain her breathing. She finally reached the door, and after one more breath, she opened the door, and she saw a Quinn Fabray standing shyly in the doorway, looking beautiful in a black boob tube dress, with a pair of red heels and a red shoulder bag. They both laughed as they took in the opposite colours they were wearing.

"You look beautiful Rachel" Quinn smiled,

"Thank you Quinn, and you look gorgeous also" Rachel grinned shyly.

"Shall we get going"? Quinn asked, holding out her hand, to which Rachel took, both of them gasping as they felt the electricity run through them, "I have reservations for 7.30 at Barnaby's, I hear it has an amazing vegan menu"

"I'd love to, but you don't think we're a bit overdressed? You said the other day it was a diner"? Rachel said, looking down at her outfit,

"Well, apparently, when I got told about it, my messenger was slightly wrong, apparently it's a restaurant, and quite a posh one, so I think we'll be fine" Quinn blushed, "I hope that's OK"?

"That's fine, as long as I'm out with you, I don't mind where we're going" Rachel smiled shyly, once again making Quinn blush once more.

"Shall we get going then"? Quinn smiled, and her and Rachel headed over to Quinn's black Audi TT.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"What do you mean you're full, I made reservations" Quinn fumed at the very scared looking waitress in Barnaby's. After having made the reservations the previous day, it was not surprising Quinn was furious at now being told they were full. She had been planning it all out in her head to make sure this was the perfect date for Rachel, and now it was ruined, unless...

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray, but your name isn't on the list, so we can put you on the waiting list, but it may be at least an hour and a half before you are seated" the waitress mumbled, clearly intimidated by the fierce blonde,

"Never mind, but I know people, um"? Quinn squinted at the woman's name tag, "Alex, so please be sure to tell your manager that I expect a free meal next time, or else no other celebrity in LA will EVER eat at Barnaby's again" Quinn smiled at the young girl, but the smile seemed out of place as her voice was full of malice. Quinn knew it wasn't Alex's fault her reservations had been messed up, but she had had the perfect evening planned out, so now it was time for plan B.

"Come on Rachel" Quinn turned to the brunette, who had been watching quinn's display off aggression and was slightly embarrassed at what a turn on angry Quinn was, "I have a better idea" and with that Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to her car.

Fifteen minutes later, the two women pulled up outside Karen's Cafe. Rachel had driven past it a couple of times but never actually gone inside, but it was very retro, with bookshelves along the walls, with a counter that came out from the wall, but had a bar, and tables all around the three sides, booths were situated along two of the walls, with wooden flooring, plants, and dim lighting, Rachel didn't imagine it was a place that Quinn visited often.

"Quinn is that you"? An old woman came out of the back, carrying a tray full of mugs and spoons,

"Yeah, hey Karen, how are you"? Quinn asked as Karen put her tray down and then moved around the bar, embracing Quinn in a hug.

"I'm fine baby girl, it's just been too long since I last saw you, I know you're a hot shot manager now, but I miss seeing you around," Karen smiled, teasing her slightly, but Quinn felt a pang of guilt none the less.

"Sorry Karen, you Know what these celebrities are like" Quinn smiled, grasping the woman's hand, "By the way, Karen, meet Rachel" Quinn introduced the woman to her date,

"Rachel, lovely to meet you my dear, I see Quinn's brought you on a date, although, you're slightly overdressed for my little cafe, but you look gorgeous all the same. I suppose Quinn hasn't told you about the day I met her has she"? Rachel shook her head, and Karen playfully rolled her eyes as she continued, "Well, she was 10 years old, and she decided she wanted to go exploring, so she left her family's apartment, and ended up in here. I found her on her own in the corner booth over there reading Alice in Wonderland, and we've known each other ever since. I've seen her through make ups, and break ups. She's been in here until the early hours of the morning studying and drinking all my coffee, but she's a good girl, so you look after my Quinnie" Karen smiled, running a hand through her grey hair, smiling at the blushing Quinn,

"Thanks for that Karen" Quinn said sarcastically,

"No problem dear, now you go an sit down somewhere, and I'll bring you over two hot chocolates, and two bowls of my vegan casserole, Quinn may have been chatting about you before Rachel my dear" Karen smiled before wandering back behind the counter.

Rachel and Quinn headed over to a corner booth, and they both took seats opposite one another, grasping each others' hands in their own, "So, I hope this is OK, I know its not Barnaby's, but I spent so much time here growing up, I may as well have lived here, and Karen, well, she may as well have been my mother for all the crap Judy gave about me" Quinn stated,

"Not at all Quinn, this is perfect, in fact I'm honoured that you trusted me enough to bring me here, this place is obviously special to you" Rachel smiled, glancing around at the walls, getting a feel to the place,

"I do Rachel, and I want to share more things like this with you," Quinn admitted,

"I'm sure you will Quinn, and I may have to share some of my special places with you as well" Rachel smiled, as Karen came over with a tray of their food and drinks.

**SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP**

The sun was high in the sky the following day, and Brittany was already sweating as she turned up the music on her iPhone, jogging along the edge of the sea line, the sun beating down at 30 degrees, Brittany had her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and pulled through the back of the NY cap she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a white tank top, with a pair of Nike running shorts, her iPhone attached to her arm. The Final Countdown was blaring in her ears from her headphones. She had only been jogging for 20 minutes when her phone rang. Brittany slowed to a walk as she pulled her headphones out of her ears, and pulled her phone out of her armband, and looked at the screen of her phone.

Calling: 'Santana L'

Brittany smiled widely as she swiped the screen, holding the phone up to hear ear, she grinned even wider as she greeted the Latina, slowing down to a walk.

"Hello you" Brittany smiled,

"_Hi"_ Santana greeted; Brittany could feel Santana's smile through the phone,

"How are you"? Brittany asked,

"_Bored, I've had meetings for the past 5 hours about this new movie, you know, I'm starring opposite Cameron Diaz, we're undercover cops in a school, I'm a student and Cameron plays a teacher, and my character falls in love with one of the students that we're supposed to be investigating, it's an amazing story, it was written by an up and coming writer, Lynn Marie Scott"._

"That sounds like an amazing film, I'll definitely be going to see that" Brittany smiled,

"_Well, maybe you could be my date to the premiere when it comes out"_ Santana suggested shyly,

"I'd love to Santana, I really would" Brittany smiled,

"_I'll look forward to it_" Santana smiled, _"So how are you this morning"?_

"Good, I'm out at the moment, just having a jog along the coast" Brittany smiled, stopping her walking and standing looking out at the sea.

"_What are you doing for the rest of the day,"?_ Santana asked,

"Not much, I was going to study, but it's such a lovely day I may just stay out and go to the beach, do a bit of surfing, what time do your meetings finish"?

"_They just did, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch, but if you have plans then no worries_" Santana sounded disappointed,

"Well, why don't you come to the beach with me"? Brittany suggested, "you can see how the other half live, and maybe I can teach you how to surf, we could even get ice cream"?

"_That sounds amazing, when do you want to meet and where"?_

"Um, well, how about we meet in half an hour, so I can go home, grab my surfboard, and my bikini, as well as my money and some food, so how about I meet you by the shore front car park by the pier", Brittany said,

"_Sounds amazing, I'll see you soon"_ Santana smiled,

"Yeah, bye Santana" Brittany bid her farewell, and then hung up.

Brittany once again grinned at her phone, before once again putting her headphones in, and turned around, heading back towards her apartment, a newfound spring in her step at the thought of meeting up with the brunette who she had become quite infatuated with.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

Brittany was standing by the parking meter at the back of the car park, closer to the sea front than the road, surfing board in once hand, and a bag with sandwiches, drinks, towels and money for ice cream. She wore a pair of denim shorts, and an off the shoulder white t-shirt over her blue bikini, with a pair of low top red converse on her feet and a pair of red ray ban sunglasses over her eyes and her blonde hair loose and blowing gently in the wind.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around only to be met by the image of her own face reflected in Santana's mirrored aviator sunglasses. Brittany did a quick look over of the Latina in front of her, who was wearing some black shorts and a red vest top, with a pair of silver gladiator sandals on her feet. She also had a bag, containing towels and some food.

"Hey" Santana smiled, also giving Brittany a look over,

"Hi, you look beautiful, as always" Brittany smiled at Santana,

"Thank you Britt, you look gorgeous" Santana replied,

"Shall we go and get a decent spot, it's going to take me a while to teach your goofy ass how to surf," Brittany teased, remembering a story about the geeky Santana in high school who tried to learn how to surf, it didn't work well.

"Oi, I resent that remark" Santana laughed, "I am not goofy, I'm one of the most lusted after women in Hollywood, and don't you forget it"

"I'm sorry miss big head," Brittany joined in with the laughing, as the two women picked up their bags as well as Brittany's surf board. As they were walking down the stairs onto the sand, Brittany felt her heart pick up speed as Santana took the blondes hand into her own.

As Santana and Brittany reached an ideal spot on the sand, they lay their towels down and put their bags down on the sand. Brittany pulled her shirt over her head as she then lay down on the sand, watching Santana as the Latina put her bag down next to her on the sand, then turned to face her, before turning around and reaching down, pulling her shirt then over her head. And now Brittany's heart stopped. Time seemed to slow down, as inch by inch Santana's creamy skin was revealed as she removed her t-shirt, and 'OMG she has abs'! Brittany's mind screamed at her as the muscles in Santana's abdomen became clear, and then once the shirt was discarded onto the sand, Santana then unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs, and Brittany swallowed hard as she took in the muscles in the Latina's legs, as well as the smooth skin. Thank God there was no water around, oh wait, the ocean, Santana, wet, dripping with water. It was going to be a long day.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

It was an hour later, and Brittany and Santana were finally in the water, they had spent 15 minutes with Santana having her photo taken with fans. It was like a mad rush of people, but now they had died down, and the two girls were in the ocean, Brittany, trying, and failing to teach Santana how to surf. The girl could run after people with guns, zoom down zip lines and drive cars through tunnels, avoiding traffic at 100mph, yet she couldn't stand up on a surf board.

"Just relax, pretend you and the waves are one" Brittany said, as she once again helped Santana onto the board, "Just lay on the board as the waves pick you up, and then once you get going, just stand up"

"Easier said than done," Santana said, gritting her teeth, she knelt on the surfboard as the wave came in behind her, Brittany moved behind the surfboard and then as the wave came, she swam, pushing the surfboard, when the board took off, Brittany bobbed in the water as she watch Santana, she saw Santana push herself up on the board, and Brittany cheered as she watched the gorgeous Latina pull herself up on the board, and surf her way to the shore, well, up until she fell off the board awkwardly in the shallows.

Brittany laughed as she swam her way to the shore, laughing as Santana stood up spluttering. As she reached the Latina, Santana saw her and stood up and splashed over to her laughing, exclaiming 'I did it, I did it'

As they reached each other, Santana grinning from ear to ear, practically glowing, Brittany couldn't help herself, and she grabbed Santana's face gently with her hands, and pressed her lips to the smaller woman, it only took seconds for Santana to respond, as she slightly parted her lips, letting Brittany slip her tongue onto her mouth, Santana's left hand moving to Brittany's hip, her right hand moving to Brittany's shoulder, pulling them closer.

When they eventually pulled apart, they pulled each other into a hug,

"I'm so proud of you Santana," Brittany stated as they pulled apart, and once Brittany picked up the surfboard, holding it easily under one arm, as her other hand held onto Santana's.

"Thanks Britt, well I had an excellent teacher" Santana grinned, bumping into Brittany playfully as they walked up the beach.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"I hope you had a good day today Brittany"? Santana asked tentatively, as she got up off Brittany's couch, and made her way to the kitchen where Brittany was washing up the dishes from their spaghetti dinner.

"I did, I really enjoyed myself" Brittany smiled as she put the dishes on the draining board and turned around, resting her hands on Santana's waist, as Santana put her arms on Brittany's shoulders, linking her hands behind her neck.

"I'm glad, hopefully we could do it again sometime"? Santana asked, smiling at the blonde, and pressing herself into Brittany, causing the blonde to groan at the new contact.

"Definately" Brittany agreed, leaning forwards and pressing her lips against Santana's. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn more heated, Brittany easily sliding her tongue into Santana's mouth, both their hands moving slowly over each others, loving the feel of the muscles moving under each others' skin. Santana pulled away from Brittany, leaving a little trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, down her jaw line. As Santana found her pulse point, Brittany felt her knee's wobble, and she had to move her hands to the side behind her to help her keep her balance.

"Bedroom"? Santana suggested, nipping Brittany's neck,

"Y-yeah" Brittany gasped out as Santana brought their lips together, and they both made their way to Brittany's bedroom.

**SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP**

**So, that's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry about cutting the last chapter short, but I'm not very good at writing sex scenes, so make it up in your head lol... I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can, but please review, 8 reviews unlock the next chapter. Thank you very much for taking the time to read, and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. **

**Tara x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry about the delay in this update, obviously it was new year so work was crazy, and I've been really busy lately, but here is the next chapter, and once again, thank you so much to all my reviewers for their reviews for the previous chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is this"? Quinn fumed as she threw the tabloid on the table in front of Santana. Quinn had called Santana into her office at an early hour of the morning, meaning Santana had to leave Brittany's nice warm bed and Brittany's arms to make her way to Hollywood, where Quinn's office's, and Santana's agency were situated.

"What the hell is happening here Quinn," Santana said as she looked down at the tabloid, "Oh"...

"Yes, oh" Quinn sat down on the opposite side of the desk to Santana rubbing her temples with her fingertips,

"I don't know how this happened, we were being really careful," Santana protested, staring down and the front of the tabloid, the cover photo a photo of her and Brittany from the previous day when they were kissing in the ocean during their surfing session, with the headline, _'Santana Lopez' New Girl'_?

"Obviously not careful enough clearly", this was Quinn in full agent mode. Their friendship had completely been pushed aside for this moment whilst Quinn was in agent mode, and truth be told, Santana was quite scared of this version of Quinn, she'd only seen it a few times, the last time with the whole, cocaine and arrest incident. "Santana, after the last incident, I told you, lay low and get no publicity for a while, let everyone mull over where you are and what you're up to, that way, when your new movie comes out, everyone will want to talk to you, and everyone will be dying for an interview with Santana Lopez with your brand new attitude, and your brand new image, one that does not involve drugs, but this is already big. You're on _E! News_, and the most read story on Perez Hilton" Quinn said, her voice getting more irritated by the second.

"But how is this a bad thing, I mean, surely if I'm seen with someone who is good for me, it can't be a bad thing" Santana reasons, trying to calm Quinn down,

"Santana, you are known for being a party/club goer, a notorious womaniser, how do you think the paparazzi are going to twist it" Quinn said, "And what do you think they're going to say about that poor girl, who will just end up heartbroken in the long run" Quinn tried to get Santana to see her own valid point,

"Look Quinn, I do a lot of stuff for you, but I really like Brittany, I've never felt like this before, and I really want this to work, she's a good influence on me, I haven't had a cigarette in 5 days, as I just talk to her instead and she takes all my stress away. I just want to prove the tabloids wrong about me, I'm not a bad person Quinn, and I never promised any of those previous girl's relationships, I just wanted some fun. Please, just support me and believe me when I say, I want to know Brittany, and there's never been anyone like her before" Santana pleaded,

"What if this girl is using you Santana, I love you, and I just want you to be happy, but this is very risky, you never know who may be using you" Quinn calmed down, leaning across the table and took Santana's hands into her own, "Santana, if this girl is really good for you, then I'm happy for you, but please be careful, because if this goes wrong, I may not be able to cover you with the media"

"I know, and I do appreciate your concern, but just meet her, she isn't that type of girl" Santana said, smiling softly at her friend,

"OK, but if this goes wrong Santana, don't say I didn't warn you" Quinn sighed, watching as Santana nodded and got up from the chair, picking up the copy of the tabloid off the desk, "Where are you going"?

"To warn Brittany about this before she finds out the hard way"

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

Brittany awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. She quickly answered it, sitting up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Hello"?

"Brittany, why didn't you tell me"?

"Good morning to you too Ashley, why are you calling me at", she glanced at the clock, noticing a note, she grabbed the note at the same time she made a note of the time, "8.17am"

"Have you not seen the papers this morning, Spencer told me" Ashley screamed, as Brittany tuned her out, turning her attention to the note that was by her clock,

'_Britt, I'm sorry I had to leave early, my agent called me into a meeting at her office, I'll be back as soon as I can with breakfast, last night was amazing, see you soon, S x'_

"Have you been listening to me Brittany"? Ashley scolded down the phone,

"Look, Ash, I love you, but you have to stop calling me before 9am, you know I don't function before then" Brittany said, "Please call me back in an hour"

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you" Ashley laughed before hanging up, and with that Brittany tossed her phone to the side and then lay back down on the bed, smiling as she remembered last night, the way Santana was so warm and loving.

A knock at the door brought Brittany out of her reverie; she climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of panties and a t-shirt, before fluffing her hair out, and then walking over to the front door, opening it slightly, and upon seeing the Latina, stepped aside to let her in. Santana took a step forward, a plastic bag hanging off her right wrist, with a tray containing two Starbucks cups in her right hand. Santana brought her left hand up to Brittany's cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips, before pulling away and walking over to the breakfast bar placing her tray and pulling out two paper bags, each containing bagels and doughnuts for the two of them, as well as the tabloid from earlier in the office.

"I really did have a great night last night Britt, I'm sorry I had to leave this morning, but I'm also very glad I came back" Santana smirked, eyeing the blonde before sliding over, and placing another kiss on her lips,

"So am I, I hope that everything's okay,"? Brittany asked, placing her hand on Santana's, which was currently resting on her hip,

"Well, that's sort of what I want to talk to you about" Santana said leading Brittany over to the breakfast bar, where the tabloid was staring them both right in the face, "They must have caught us yesterday, I'm so sorry Brittany, I should've warned you about the paparazzi, I completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore," Santana breathed out, really hoping that Brittany would say the opposite,

"Of course I don't want to stop seeing you, but, just give me a minute for this too sink in, I'm not used to being national news," Brittany said, carrying the offending paper over to the sofa, and sat down with her coffee, opening it to the article,

'_It seems the warm weather had brought out the starlets by the dozen yesterday, but the only name on everyone's lips is Santana Lopez. The Hollywood starlet was spotted in California yesterday, with a leggy blonde that appeared to be more than just a friend. Santana has been lying low since the drug scandal last month, in which we saw the star being arrested for public use of cocaine, however it appears that the incident is the last thing on her mind as she is seen frolicking in the sun with the leggy blonde, who is as yet unknown. Santana is well known for being a womanizer, and the question is, is this beautiful girl a onetime thing, or something more for the stunning Latina'_

The article was accompanied by a dozen of so photos, as well as the same one of them on the front cover, kissing whilst standing in the shallows of the ocean. There were also ones of them sunbathing, Santana signing autographs, as well as the two of them swimming and practicing surfing.

"Ah man, my mum is going to freak out" Brittany cried, starting to panic slightly, "this explains my phone call from Ashley this morning," she mused,

"I know, and I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this, uhm, do they know you're interested in women"? Santana started, hoping that at least Brittany's parents knew she liked girls, so at least it wouldn't come as massive news/surprise to them,

"Yeah, they're really supportive, but, my mum is a massive fan of yours, she's going to freak out," Brittany grinned,

"Well, what can I say, I am pretty awesome, and you know, about the article, I know the stuff in that has been true in the past, but I promise it's not the same now, you're different Brittany" Santana smiled, "Also, my manager Quinn wants to meet you, this way she can do a response to the article, and try to keep the attention away from you, because the paparazzi can be ruthless"

"Sounds alright to me, the last thing I want is the press getting all up in ma grillz" Brittany laughed, doing her best impression of Naya from her old TV show, and at that moment Brittany's phone started to ring.

'_Incoming Call: Mum'_

Brittany motioned to Santana to wait whilst she answered the call,

"Hi mum" Brittany greeted, waiting for the verbal tirade which was about to start,

"_Hi honey, I'm just going to get straight into it, I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I thought you'd tell me you were dating, I had to find it out from an online website, I think it was Perez Hilton, and it's not just any girl, but Santana Lopez"_ Susan Pierce scolded her daughter,

"I'm sorry mum, but we're not even dating, we've just been seeing each other" Brittany explained to her mother, rolling her eyes at Santana who giggled slightly, "Yes mum, but I do really like her" Brittany blushed upon seeing Santana wink at her upon her revelation, Santana quickly excused herself as her phone started to ring, and walked out of the room.

"_Well, how did you meet"?_ Susan pushed, determined to get the truth out of her daughter, _"And be quick about it honey, overseas phone calls aren't cheap, next time we'll Skype"_

"Well, we met on New Year's eve in a club, we kissed at midnight, but I was a bit drunk and I didn't recognise her at the time, but I then got pulled away by Tina and Mike, but I managed to give her my work card. Next thing I know she turns up at my apartment and it's gone from there"

"_Aww sweetheart I am so happy for you and I'm glad it's working out for you, but please just be careful with the press" _Susan said_, "Also, don't forget to keep up with your schoolwork, even if you are dating Santana, school work comes first, don't forget that honey, and your dad and Lilly say hello, take care honey, we all love you" _

"I love you all too mum, tell everyone that I said hi, and I'll be home at Easter for a couple of weeks" Brittany smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.

"_Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, and bring Santana, we would all really love to meet her" _Susan gushed_, "And on that note, I have to go sweetheart, I have to pick Lilly up from football practice, love you, bye"_

"Bye mum, see you soon and I love you too" Brittany responded before hanging up. She smiled at the thought of Santana, which at the very same moment the small brunette walked through the door from hallway,

"Sorry Britt, that was my friend Puck," Santana apologised, "He saw the paper, he wants to meet you as well"

"I'd like to meet him at some point as well" Brittany smiled, deciding not to bring up the fact that her mother wants to meet the actress as well,

"Britt, I was wondering, well, um, I know this isn't exactly romantic, but I really like spending time with you, I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to make it official"? Santana questioned cautiously,

"You mean like, officially be girlfriends"?

"Uhm, yes, that's what I was trying to say," Santana mumbled, her hand coming up to rub the back of her neck shyly,

"I would love to" Brittany smiled as Santana sat down on the sofa, "Relax" And with that, Brittany leant over and kissed Santana softly on the lips, which quickly got more heated and involved a lot less clothing.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

By the end of the day, Santana had received a phone call from her mother and father, where they warned her that if she hurt that girl there would be hell to pay, but apart from that, they wished her the best, and wished to meet Brittany soon as well as they live in Beverly Hills where they had moved with Santana when she wanted to pursue acting.

Brittany however, had had a much more eventful evening in with Tina. Tina had of course seen the papers, and had taken it upon herself as Brittany's best friend in the country, to be there and listen to her. The two of them had decided to have a movie night, and had ordered pizza before they had settled down on the sofa, enjoying their evening off before their lessons started again tomorrow.

"So, Britt, I know you've had a pretty amazing day, but I also have some news for you" Tina started,

"What's the matter T,"? Brittany said, immediately getting concerned for her friend, "You know you can tell me anything,"

"I'm pregnant Britt, me and Mike are going to have a baby" Tina gushed out as she started crying through her smile,

"Really"! Brittany screamed, jumping over to her friend and wrapping her up in her hug, "Oh my gosh, Tina this is wonderful news"

"I know, and me and Mike have decided to move the wedding up before I am too big to fit in a wedding dress, but I'm going to be a mommy Britt, me and Mike are going to be parents" Tina said, bursting into tears again,

"This is amazing Tina, I'm so happy for you both, how long have you known"?

"Well, I had my suspicions a few weeks ago, but I did the test last week, and then went to the doctors to be sure, and I told Mike straight away, he's so happy Britt, he's already planning to paint the spare room in his apartment as a nursery, and we'll hopefully move in together soon, but I promise I'll find you a new roommate before I leave, but it won't be for a while yet," Tina said, apologising,

"Don't apologise, just find me an awesome roommate, and we'll be even, and let me finish as soon as I can" Brittany smiled, once again hugging her friend. Today was turning out to be a great day. What with Santana, and Tina's news. Yes, Brittany S. Pierce thought, today was a good day...

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

**Well, that's chapter 5, please review and leave me your feedback, I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. I have the whole story planned out now, so its just a case of finding time to write them, but keep your eyes kept out for the next chapter, thank again for reading.**

**Tara **


End file.
